We Belong As One
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Seth Rollins gets caught being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe he's right where he belongs. Centon. John/Randy/Seth.


**A/N: After completing my John/Seth one shot a couple of days ago, I knew that I wasn't done with them.**

**I thought the only thing that would make John/Seth hotter was if I added Randy, so that's what I did!**

**This idea popped into my head and I just had to write it, I credit my Seth muse!**

**I hope that all of you who read enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John, Randy or Seth, I'd be the happiest woman in the world and I'd never leave my apartment. **

* * *

**We Belong As One**

* * *

John Cena is normally a very patient man. However, he's horny and impulsive tonight. John is very protective about his relationship with Randy and he doesn't want anyone to find out about them. Everyone has left the arena except for John and Randy, so they're currently making out in one of the shower stalls. There's water pelting them and they look downright pornographic.

"You're eager tonight. You usually chew me out if I even _think _about kissing you in public," Randy states.

"No one's here and I don't want to wait until we get back to the hotel," Cena explains as he starts kissing Randy's neck.

Randy moans when John starts nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot behind his left ear. John starts raining down kisses all over his boyfriend's body. Randy's eyes flutter closed as he focuses on the immense pleasure that he's receiving. Cena turns off the water after a while because it's starts turning cold. Randy hopes that John will continue his actions.

"You're not going to leave me this hard, are you?" Randy wants to know.

"Of course not, baby. Don't I always take care of you?" Cena asks rhetorically.

Since their 5 year relationship started, John has indeed always taken care of Randy in every way. John licks some of the water droplets off of Randy's flawless abs and Randy's body tingles from the sensation. Cena strokes Randy's hard cock and he's getting ready to wrap his mouth around it when they hear a sudden crashing noise in the distance.

"What the fuck!" Randy exclaims.

Randy helps John get off of his knees and they walk out of the shower together, not even bothering to cover up. Cena and Randy scan the room and don't see anything out of the ordinary. They hear another loud sound and Randy notices a figure lurking by the door. When Randy moves closer to him, he immediately recognizes the clumsy intruder.

"Hey John, I think that Dean and Roman lost their pet," Randy jokes.

"Please, don't hurt me," Seth begs.

"Hurt you? Now why would we do that?" John questions.

Seth looks at both of their naked bodies. "B-Because I obviously walked in on you guys t-together."

"We won't harm you, we just have to make sure that you keep your mouth shut," Cena replies.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone!" Seth vows.

Randy smirks. "Your word isn't good enough."

"What do you want then?" Seth wonders.

"I was going to give Randy a blow job, but you interrupted us. So, how about you finish what I started?" John suggests.

Seth looks at both of their facial expressions carefully and he realizes that Randy and John are serious. Seth isn't sure what will happen to him if he refuses, so he decides to just obey them. He stares at Randy's nude form and he thinks that he could definitely have it _much _worse. Seth nervously walks over to Randy and gets down on his knees.

"Ohh, he's an obedient one," Cena comments.

Seth places his hands on Randy's strong, tanned thighs before moving them to his half-hard dick. After stroking Randy to a full erection, he takes just the tip between his lips. John moves so that he can get a better view of the hot guy going down on his boyfriend. Randy feeds more of his cock to Seth until his mouth is full. Amazingly, Seth doesn't gag.

"You're taking my dick like a pro, Seth. You're definitely not as innocent as you look," Randy remarks.

Randy removes Seth's pony tail so that he can run his fingers through that long, sexy hair. Seth moans when Randy's grip on his locks gets a little bit rough. Seth rolls his tongue over a prominent vein on Randy's dick and it causes the older man to shiver in ecstasy. Randy pulls out of Seth's slightly sore mouth before he plunges back in powerfully. Seth lets out a low distressed sound and the vibration brings Randy even more pleasure.

"You like it when I fuck your face, don't you?" Randy taunts.

Seth relaxes his jaw to accommodate Randy's size and the brutal face fucking eventually becomes more bearable. In fact, Seth finds himself getting _turned on_ from hearing both Randy and Cena's groans. John is currently sitting on a bench with his cock in his hands as in takes in the hot scene. Randy lets out a disgruntled sound when the warmth of Seth's mouth disappears from his dick. Before Randy can complain, he feels that talented tongue exploring his balls.

"Fuck yeah, Seth!" Randy praises.

Seth starts to feel adventurous and he continues moving his tongue south. Randy lets out a surprised gasp when he feels Seth's soft lips graze his crack. Sure, Randy has been fucked by John plenty of times, but he's never quite felt _this_. Randy Orton _whimpers _when Seth spreads his legs and takes his time licking from the top of his crack all the way back to his balls.

"You look so hot eating my boyfriend's ass," John whispers, suddenly right behind Seth.

Seth trembles at the dirty words coming from John. Randy, who is normally so in control, is so lost in pleasure. The euphoric sensation of cumming is rapidly approaching and Randy fights it off. There's absolutely no way that Randy is going to cum before he gets a chance to fuck Seth. John can always pick up on Randy's emotions, so he knows what's going through his head.

"As much as Randy is enjoying your oral skills, I think he wants to fuck you now," Cena tells Seth.

Seth is already in so deep that he doesn't even consider saying no. John pulls Seth to his feet and he starts stripping him. Cena first takes off Seth's long sleeve black shirt. Seth kicks off his shoes and socks, so his pants fall to his ankles easily when John takes them off. Cena smiles when he sees that Seth isn't wearing underwear. Randy grabs the bottle of lube from his bag and squirts a little bit onto his fingers as he approaches Seth. He's glad to see that Seth is already bent over the bench.

"Johnny, I like him. I don't have to tell him what to do, he just fucking does it," Randy comments in awe.

Seth takes a deep breath to relax his body because he knows that Randy won't be gentle. Randy uses 2 fingers right away and Seth adjusts quickly. Once Randy feels that Seth is properly stretched, he replaces his fingers with his thick cock. The slight burn that Seth feels goes away as soon as Randy starts to move a little bit. Seth is so focused on Randy that he doesn't notice John slide between his legs. Seth cries out when he feels Cena's heavenly mouth envelop his cock.

"John, fuck!" Seth exclaims.

Seth is experiencing sensory overload; every location on his body is buzzing. He wants to lean back into Randy, who has a strong grip on his hips as he pounds into him. Seth also wants to propel forward so he can bury more of his cock down John's throat. Randy loves how Seth fits so snugly like a glove around him. Randy drapes his arms around Seth's slim waist so that he can drill his dick even harder into the sexy wrestler.

"The face of the WWE is sucking you off as if he'll never suck another cock again. It's getting you so fucking hot, isn't it?" Randy whispers huskily.

Seth just nods vehemently because he's incapable of speech. John absolutely loves giving head and the sweet, satisfied sounds that he's coaxing out of Seth are really turning him on. Seth is extremely impressed with Randy's stamina. It's been close to 30 minutes and Randy is still fucking him like the energizer bunny. John gently scrapes his teeth across the sensitive underside of Seth's shaft and Seth knows that he's going to shoot soon.

"Randy! John! Shit, I'm so fucking close!" Seth screams.

Randy knows that John desperately wants to taste Seth's load, so he wants to make Seth cum quickly. Randy shifts his thrusts and he's now ramming right into Seth's prostate. Seth's hands are squeezing Cena's shoulders with a death grip as he feels the beginning of his orgasm. Randy brushes against that pleasurable spot a few more times while John squeezes Seth balls simultaneously. Seth's whole body quakes as he receives the most intense orgasm of his life. John swallows most of it down, but saves a little bit to share with Randy. John decides to grab Randy and kiss him right as Randy releases. Randy savors the taste of Seth as he moans into his boyfriend's mouth.

John has to hold on to Seth because Randy's still quivering body almost knocks him down. Randy pulls out gingerly because he figures that Seth is probably sore. Seth is practically limp as he rests in Cena's big, muscular arms. John kisses Seth's sweaty neck and rubs his back soothingly. Randy watches as John takes care of Seth and the tenderness between them surprisingly doesn't bother him. Seth kisses Cena affectionately and then he turns to Randy and does the same.

"John is still hard, Seth. You should do something about that," Randy hints.

Cena is laying across one of the benches with his gorgeous body on display. Seth straddles John's hips before he sinks down onto his cock. Thankfully, Seth is wet and stretched from the fucking he got from Randy because John is even _bigger_. Seth leans forward slightly as he starts to slowly rock back and forth. Seth's long hair is hanging in his face and John tucks the loose strands behind his ear. Now, John can see the beautiful looks of contentment on Seth's pretty face.

"Damn! How come I never noticed how fucking attractive you are?" John asks rhetorically.

It's Randy's turn to watch now and he's completely captivated. Cena's hands are positioned on Seth's hips securely, but he's letting Seth control the pace. John glances at Randy and he sees nothing but warmness shining in his lover's eyes. Seth is panting above him and it's music to John's ears. After increasing his speed, Seth's cock comes back to life. Cena notices the pre-cum that's dripping from the head and he uses it as lube as he jerks Seth off.

"You're going to make me cum again," Seth announces.

John surprises Seth by thrusting up as he thrusts down; it creates a completely unique and blissful feeling. They continue the new rhythm of alternating thrusts and Cena's hand is still bringing Seth closer to reaching his peak. Seth wants John to get off first, so he constricts his internal muscles as much as he can. Cena curses at the sudden, overwhelming delight that he feels. Randy knows by John's expressions that he's going to cum soon.

"Johnny, I want to empty a big load inside of Seth so that I can taste it straight from him," Randy dirty talks.

The combination of Seth's grinding and the visual that Randy just put into his head are too much for John. Cena's orgasms hits and he fills Seth up completely. Seth lifts himself up so that John's cock can slide out, but he remains sitting on top of Cena. Randy comes over to the bench and gently spreads Seth's cheeks apart. He swipes his tongue across Seth's well used, dripping hole. Seth grabs on to John's shoulders for support as Randy continues licking him clean. All 3 men are tired, sweaty, and completely fulfilled.

"We should shower," Randy proposes.

"That's what I came in here for originally," Seth reveals.

"Why were you here so late, anyway?" John wants to know.

"To make a long story short, I didn't want to walk in on Dean and Roman _again _at our hotel. So, I thought that I would kill some time here," Seth explains.

Randy laughs. "You wanted to avoid walking in on them, but you walked in on _us_."

"I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time when I catch them. I don't feel like that right now with both of you," Seth states.

"How do you feel?" John questions.

Seth smiles. "Like I'm where I belong."

Randy and John look at each other before they look down at Seth in between them. Their relationship has always been solid and they have occasionally been with other people, but this is different. Normally, they just hook up with a guy once and there's nothing more. John and Randy definitely feel _something _with Seth. They're not sure what it is, but they would like to explore it.

"I think that you belong with us too," Randy agrees.

John kisses both of them. "Yes, you both definitely belong to _me_."

* * *

**A/N: Although this is a one shot and I'm marking it complete, I may decide to add to it eventually!**

**I'm still struggling with writing (despite the two one shots I've posted this week), so I can't make any promises about updating this!**

**I'm crossing my fingers that I'll eventually get over this damn writer's block.**

**I'm looking forward to hearing all of your thoughts!  
**


End file.
